Christmas in the Hundred Acre Wood
by BecauseHeroesNeverDie
Summary: He wished he could stay here forever, carefree and happy, but he knew he had responsibilities. A hero could not even have a Christmas holiday.


It was Christmas.

Sora sighed a tired sigh. He had spent the day making his friends in the Hundred Acre Woods happy. He'd given Pooh a new honey pot. A red ribbon was tied around its thick neck and, much to the bear's delight, it was filled to the brim with the gooey, sweet treat he loved. All he'd had to do for Tigger and Roo was bounce with them, which, though fun, was rather exhausting. He had helped to clean Kanga's house, despite her kind protests. He had guarded Rabbit's house, so he could have some quiet time. But Rabbit had quickly had a change of heart and came out to play with everyone out in the cold, fluffy snow. He had rebuilt Eeyore's house and had given Piglet "bravery lessons." It had all been great fun, but Sora found that he had not a scrap of joy left in his heart for himself.

Sora sat on the tree swing, just letting it hover above the ground. He was not working to make it go up high or anywhere at all for that matter. He looked to the star-filled sky, obscured slightly by the dark, bare branches of the trees. He wondered where his friends were and if they were safe. It crossed his mind that they might not even know what day it was. He liked to think, though, that whenever he raised his eyes to the sky Kairi and Riku might be looking as well. He fancied they thought some of the same things he did.

The wind brushed his cheek and the moonlight spilled a chill silver light across his face as he pushed higher. He slipped in and out of the silver light and the tree's shadow. The tree was situated on a small hill with a river nearby. The river would have been bubbling happily, chatting with the land beside it, but it was frozen despite its thick, white blanket. This was such a simple, peaceful place. No problem was quite so big that it could not be solved in a single day. Life was joyful and slow. In this sense, it reminded him of home. He wished he could stay here forever, carefree and happy, but he knew he had responsibilities in the real world. A hero could not even have a Christmas holiday.

Reluctantly, Sora got up, summoning his Keyblade to his hand. He gripped it, the weary realization gripping him once more. He had to grow up and he had to fight, even if he wasn't ready to. He believed that the fighting would end soon, but there was always that voice at the back of his head that thought otherwise.

What was wrong with him? Sora cast those dark thoughts aside and walked with the usual childish bounce in his step. He made to leave, but a chorus of voices protested his departure. He spun around, making his Keyblade vanish with a flick of his hand. A group of small, cheerful and snow-covered stuffed animals smiled up at him.

"Sora, um, where are you going, exactly?" A yellow bear with a red shirt questioned.

"I was just...leaving." Sora said, knowing he wouldn't have the heart to leave now.

"We've got somethin' amazing to show you, don't we Tigger!?" Roo bounced excitedly.

"That we do, Roo." Tigger replied happily.

"Really? What?" Sora grinned. He found his smile a tad forced but he was happy to see some friendly faces.

"We have something. You might not like it, though," Eeyore noted. The group of enthusiastic, silly animals (and Eeyore) led Sora to a small clearing nearby.

"Wow." He looked over the scene in genuine awe. A small fir tree was wrapped in popcorn garlands and covered in berries and paper chains. A paper star adorned the top and the animals stood around it, completing the scene. Sora smiled and joined them. They sang some carols and joked. Then, laughing in their merry banter, headed over to Kanga's house for homemade cookies and hot chocolate.

"You looked so very sad, we had to cheer you up." Pooh Bear informed him. Piglet seconded and everyone agreed, saying that never had they seen a boy in more need of cheering up.

"Thanks guys," Sora smiled. No matter where he went, he always found the nicest friends. That was why he fought so hard. To keep all his friends, old and new alike, safe. And he couldn't hope for better company on Christmas than all the friends in his heart, who strengthened every step he took.


End file.
